Transformers : Cinderella
by Nightengale77
Summary: i dont own transformers OR Cinderella Its not straight forward Cinderella
1. Chapter 1

((Give me a break. I'm just randomly doing these for fun.))

Long ago, on a world called Cybertron. There was a kingdom named Iacon. A city full of life, love and tradition, lived Nighten Gale, a young girl with her loving father. Although he saw she was happy. He thought she needed a mothers love. So he married a woman of good family. Who had two daughters of her own. The youngest Thunderblast and the old Slipstream. Not long after, the girls father passed away of an incurable illness. Then the step mothers true self was shown. After some time Nighten was abused, beaten and humiliated then turned into a servant in her own home. But Nightens spirit remained intact, she was still loving and caring, all the same.

~Years later~  
Nighten wake up, her blue optics shinned. Little bots (mini-cons) crawled out of their hiding places. "Morning Nighten," One called to her,  
"hello there," she smiled then sighed, "Time to start another day." she stood and placed the mini-cons on the floor then started her daily routines. Never enjoyed the, but did them.  
"NIGHTEN!" the step mother and sisters screamed,  
Nighten just rolled her eyes, "I'm coming. I'm coming. Morning, noon and night." she sighed picking up trays, then headed up the stairs of 'con manor.'

~Iacon~

In the Iacon castle, not that far from 'con manor.' Alpha trion threw a data pad against the wall shattering it, "Hes been pushing off his duties long enough!" he rubbed his face, "I want to hear the little pitter patter of feet running across these floors again,"

Jazz stuck his head out from behind a pillar. "Maybe we should give him some more time, Sir."  
"Time!? Hes had plenty!" Trion growled, "Optimus has to find a mate! Tonight!"  
Jazz gulped, "t..tonight!?" he hesitated,  
"the boy is coming home today isnt he?" alpha trion hit his desk, "whats more normal than to celebrate by having a ball?"  
"Nothing sir... I'll get on it,"


	2. Chapter 2

((Onix belongs to a friend.))  
Nighten heard a scream then raced up stairs. Thunderblast was holding up a letter. "Mother! Oh mother mother mother!" she handed the letterto onix. Onix looked at it. "There is to be a ball." Onix began, "And every eligible maiden is to attend," Nighten walked in hearing what she said, "Mother, May I come?" she smiled innocently,  
Onix looked at her, "I don't see why not, and if you can find something to wear"  
Thunderblast and Slipstream looked at each other in shock,  
Nightens smile gleamed, "Oh thank you step mother!" she ran off,  
Slipstream looked at onix, "Mother, do you realize what you just said!?"  
"Of course," she smirked, "I said if," The sisters smirked,

Nighten ran up to her room, then dragged out an old trunk and picked up different computer chips, "Well, their old but.. they'll have to do."  
she placed several downloads into her memory bank and watched several then onix called. Nighten sighed and threw them back into the truck and ran down the stairs. She grumbled to herself then went onto her chores.

Iacon:

Optimus stood watching the horizon with his gaze fixed on the mountain miles away. Watching the clouds setting amongst the sun. Alpha Trion walked up behind him then touched his shoulder. "Are you alright, Orion?" he stood next to him,

Optimus snapped out of his trance then looked at him and sighed contently, "Yes, and please don't call me that father." he pulled his shoulder away, "Just thinking,"

"Tonight, Are you going to find some one to dance with? Because I did not arrange this for nothing." Trion beat down on him with his old optics, "Some one has to be chosen."

Optimus growled, "I know!" he pinched his nose and said calmly, "I know."

Alpha Trion smiled, "Good," he patted Optimus' back then walked off,

Optimus looked down thinking still then looked up back at the gaze of the mountain shining in his optics. Then the sun vanished, signifying another day had passed.


	3. Chapter 3

Nighten walked into the Iacons square to purchase more energon for the family. She glanced into several shops seeing weapons, gowns and jewelry. She looked down at several data chips she had from her trunk and thought. "Maybe I can trade these." she put them into her pocket then kept walking and slammed into another falling into mud. She held her head covered in energon and mud groaning.  
"By Primus! Are your alright!?" a blue hand reached down to help her up,  
"I..Im fine..." she took the hand and brushed herself off, "No harm done."  
The mech frowned at her, "At least let me help you clean off and refill these." he pleaded,  
Nighten sighed, "alight alright." she stood straight to face the stranger then gasped seeing who it was, "The prince of Iacon..." she bowed, "I..I'm terribly sorry sir!"  
Optimus frowned, "Shh... Its alright," he opened her arm, "Come with me, Lets get you cleaned up." he paused looking at her optics in wonder, "May I know your name?"  
She hesitated then squeaked through her throat, "Nighten Gale, sir."  
Optimus chuckled, "Nice to meet you," he held her arm and walked her to the castle,  
"Y..you dont have to do this," she looked up at him,  
Optimus smiled, "Its my fault s..." he stopped looking at deep gashes on her arms, "Where are those from." his optics narrowed,  
She looked, "N...nothing sir,"  
He stopped, "Tell me, Please... Let me help you,"  
She let out a small sigh, "My step mother and step sisters." she looked down,  
He let out a low hiss and walked her through the gates, "Come on,"

A few hours later

Nighten had her arms fixed and water dumped on her making her shiny again. She was walked out in a lighter dress matching her eyes. Optimus smiled, "Better?"  
She blushed and nodded, "Yes, sir."  
Optimus chucked, "Just call me Optimus," he held up his arm and she took it,  
Nighten looked along the walls smiling at the white columns, "Its beautiful,"  
Optimus chuckled, "It is. But also lonesome." he frowned,  
She looked at him then down, "I know how that feels," she rubbed her neck then sighed. Her gaze was up lifted to the crystal lights gleaming and making the blue tiles among the floor shine.  
Optimus walked her to a library and sat on a red couch lined with gold trim. She sat next to him and touched the dress feeling the silk smiling then frowned closing her eyes. Optimus touched her chin and brought it up, "What is wrong?"  
"Hmm?" she looked up then blushed, "Oh nothing,"  
Optimus sighed, "I'll walk you home." he stood then thought, "OH! Would you be my guess to the ball?" he looked at her nervously,  
She looked at him, "M... Me?"  
He nodded, "You don't swarm on me like the other femmes do, So." he fiddled her hand,  
She smiled, "Ok... But I... Dont have a"  
"I have you covered, Lets get you home," he smiled,  
She smiled and held his arm standing,


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus stopped at the gate then smiled at her, "Take care of yourself, and the next time they cause harm. Come to me. That's an order."

Nighten smiled and nodded, "Yes sir," she bowed slightly,

Optimus leaned over and gently kissed the top of her head, "I'll pick you up to go to the ball," he backed away and left,

Nighten smiled, walked into the house then leaned against the door and sighed, "wow..."

Onix walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck, "Where have you been!" she growled the end of her fingers digging into Nightens neck, she say the dress and the symbols sewn into it were noticeable, "The Iacon seal...Where did you get that." she snapped,

Nighten pulled away holding her throat whining, "A friend."

Onix pulled back her hand and smacked her across the face, "Get to work and I wont punish you,"

Nighten held her face then started on her chores,

~~~Iacon Castle~~~

Optimus was changing into peasant attire and placing on his battle mask so he wouldn't be recognized. He picked up a sack he had gotten from the trash of one of the bins from Iacon square. He pulled it tight and started off towards con manor.

~~~Con manor~~~

Nighten ran to the door hearing a knock her systems high in stress pouring out heat trying to cool down, "hello sir." she opened the door, "Can I help you?"

Optimus smiled then frowned, "Are you alright?" he took a step in and quietly closed the door,

"I'm fine," she looked down,

"well, I came to help you, show me what you do and I'm here to help,"

She blinked then nodded,

/hours later/

Optimus yawned and picked up a sleeping Nighten then carried her up the stairs into a small room, he saw the bed and frowned laying her down on it, he rested next her watching her face. He saw the stress and removed his face mask letting out a sigh, his hands were sore and his feet were aching in pain. He thought to himself, 'how could any one live like this'.

He growled lowly covering her up then pulled her close to him, "Getting you out of here," he held her and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep,


	5. Chapter 5

Nighten woke up rubbing her head her body in ache from last night. She went to sit up but found an arm around her, she turned and gasped at him seeing optimus but the face plate was gone. She didn't try to move but tried to get his hand off from around her. When she finally got free she watching him grump and move around to get comfortable. She quickly got ready and ran down stairs to get energon to the step sisters and Onix. She grabbed an extra one then ran upstairs to Optimus.

Optimus sat up rubbing his head seeing trying to remember what he did to make his hands and head hurt so much. He sat up and saw the femme holding energon in her hand. He smiled gently at her, "Thank you, but you take it. I'm alright."

She looked at him, "You have to go.. If they find you here they'll barricade me in here forever.." she picked at her fingers,

Optimus stood up and sighed, "I know... tomorrow, I'll pick you up to get ready to the ball," he opened the window to outside so he could leave,

"Stay safe," he jumped and lept landing on the ground then took off,

She watched him then sighed putting her head down on the window seal, she groaned and went off to her chores.

~~~

Optimus stood putting on his metals on his dance attire. A red coat with a blue sash across his chest draping from his arm and gold epaulettes hanging on his shoulders. Alpha trion walked in and smiled, "Looking forward to the dance?"

Optimus turned and looked at him, "Oh. Hello father... No actually I'm meeting a femme," he smiled, "A special one."

Alpha trion smiled, "Could I meet this special femme?"

Optimus nodded, "Of course, Father."

Alpha trion smiled then walked off,

Optimus walked towards the gate then walked to a carriage, "Off coachmen,"

~~~~

Nighten was asleep against the wall again her eyes in a fitful rest. Onix walked up and growled at her then kicked Nightens leg making her yelp, jerking her head awake. "Get your chores done." she walked off,

Nighten whined rubbing her leg then stood up with a limp, "She just had to kick me..." Nighten rolled her eyes then her head jerked towards the door then it creaked open, "Nighten come on," Optimus held his hand out,

Nighten grabbed onto his hand and let him pull her out of the house and into the carriage, for soon Onix saw Optimus and narrowed her eyes then they widened seeing Nighten being put into the carriage. "The little tramp." she growled then reached up and grabbed one of the swords behind the family crest, she hid it behind her back then watched them leave. "Not for much longer." she chuckled darkly, "Not for much longer," 


	6. Chapter 6

(( **FIRST OFF THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **_**To one person who has asked and they were a guest. So I didn't know the name, Nightens mother is long dead in this story. But in another story where Nighten Gale comes from she was an experiment from Shockwave and Knockout learning how the humans worked and moved along. They made her a Cybertronian so in a way... Shockwave and Knock Out is kind of her mommy and daddy**_** XD But megs did the human version of a role model until she meets the Autobots and Optimus Prime. And then... ah you get the picture XD **))

**Quicky note real fast!** :** If any of you have any suggestions or ideas for the story go ahead and drop them in the review box :D I dont bite and I like hearing from you guys. OK NOW BACK TO THE**** STORY!**

Optimus smiled at her, "Well take you up stairs and get you ready..." He frowned looking at her neck, he placed his hand under her chin lifting it up gently seeing 4 puncture wounds from what seemed fingers. Optimus hissed and sighed, "I thought I told you to come to me if she hurt you."

Nighten looked down, "I'll be fine," She looked out the window,

Arriving at the castle, Optimus brought her through a secret entrance up to a dressing room, he watched them bring out more color and other things onto her.

Optimus smiled when she walked toward him, all the scars had been covered or buffed away. Optimus held out his arm and smiled, "Ready?"

She nodded and smiled gently at him,

Optimus snuck them down stairs trying to get passed crowds so they wouldn't get blasted with questions. He walked her out to a balcony and sat her down.

"Stay here for a moment," Optimus kissed the top of her head once again, "

Nightens face broke out in a red blush and nodded feeling a skip in her spark beat, "I'll be here,"

Optimus realized what he did and stuttered, "I'll be... right..." he tripped over the rug but steadied him self, "I'll be right back," he cuffed his face rubbing his for-helm with his palm,

Nighten giggled and smiled watching him leave. "Oh joy..." She sighed and looked up at the stars,

Onix hid the blade with in her armor hiding it, "Little twit thinks she can take the kingdom from me. I will see about that," She turned to the girls and sneered,

"I will be back with our slave," she headed off towards the castle, her anger hissed from her words. The sound could make any one cower into a worm.

Optimus arrived back to the balcony with Alpha Trion at his side. The elder bot broke from Optimus' side and walked over ecstatic and held out his hand,

"So your the special femme hes been talking about?" he smiled,

Nightens eyes widened for a moment then took his hand and stood, "I..." she paused and sighed breaking a smiled onto her face, "Yes I am," she bowed slightly to him,

Alpha Trion smiled at her glow, "Shes smart, kind... And... beautiful," he pulled Optimus over and gave her hand and put it in his, "You've chosen wisely, my son."

Optimus smiled at her looking into her eyes seeing her glow, "I know.."

Nighten smiled blushing more at him,

Alpha Trion smiled and nudged Optimus, "Ask her now. Or your going to loose her to someone else." The elder bot moved his hands crossing his arms behind his back and walked off,

Optimus chuckled hearing what the elder said then smiled at Nighten, "Shall we?" he opened his hand to the dance floor,

Nighten giggled then bowed, "Yes, your majesty." she smiled hoping to pick on him,

Optimus groaned playfully and smirked, "You'll pay for that," he laughed and smiled guiding her out to the dance floor, other looked watching them.

Nighten whined with discomfort, "Their staring at me..."

Optimus chuckled, "Just keep looking at me.. And ignore every one else... You can do it." he smiled pulling her close,

Nighten sighed and looked up at him, "Alright," she held onto his shoulder,

~~

The night had passed on after hours of dancing and talking to other femmes around the ball room. Nighten walked to the balcony again leaning on the rail trying to catch herself again. She wasn't used to attention or this much activity.

Onix walked out of the shadows, "Well well... Don't you look good in your party attire," Onix smirked walking closer and grazer her hand on Nightens cheek making her quiver slightly and whine in fear.

Optimus looked up seeing onix and quickly ran over drawing out his sword, "I suggest you leave this palace now." His optics narrowed,

Onix blinked then smirked drawing out the sword, "Now this.. is a party." She smirked,


	7. Chapter 7

Optimus held his sword at her keeping Nighten behind him, "What do you want witch." he growled lowly,

Onix chuckled and slammed the sword on his making it fly away smirking, "Now... I've came to capture back my slave, if you will."

Optimus snapped, "NO." he lunged forward,

Onix swung her sword and it pierced his shoulder making him scream in pain,

Nightens eyes widen tears starting to rain down her face, she grabbed the sword behind her with a hand tightly gripping it. In the distance a loud clap of lightning surged through the air, the brightest star in the sky was blackened out from the world making only itself seen through flashes of lightning.

Nightens tears kept falling watching Onix twist the blade in Optimus' shoulder making him scream louder, she swung the sword clumsily but high enough to create a gash on Onixs cheek,

Onix turned around and growled pulling her blade out of Optimus' shoulder making him fall against the floor clutching his wound roaring in pain,

Nightens eyes widened in rage at her, "Stay away.. from him," she held the sword with both her hands, the tip of the blade shook showing she had fear gripping her tightly, "You leave him alone!" she swung the sword watching Onixs eyes widen, her spark started beating quickly. Adrenaline started in making her eyes water, making steady streaks of tears,

Onix snarled and swung the sword hitting nightens leg, "You are pathetic, just like your father. He wouldn't do as I said." Onix kicked her down,

Nighten let out a grunt feeling the force of Onix standing on her, "You told me died of a spark attack!" she tried pushing Onixs off her,

Onix started laughing, "You actually believed that!" Onix spun the sword and pushed the blade into Nightens hand making her scream, "He was weak, The toxin he ingested snuffed him quickly," she pulled the sword out, "You should have died just like him but some how you survived," Onix snarled and stabbed her again in Nightens neck, "Pathetic!"

Nighten cried out sobbing, "WHY!?" she bent her hand making it bleed harder but gripping the sword tight and stuck Onix through her chest plate, "You lied to me!" she pushed her off,

Onix gasped and screamed clawing at her chest plates falling to her knees bleeding from her lips and chest, "little... wretch..."

Nighten started crying harder then ran over to Optimus and gently touched his chest, "O..Optimus?" she watched the rain drop into his wound,

Optimus looked at her and smiled, "Y...Your alright?"

She nodded and smiled, "Y..Ye..." she fell against him holding her shoulder and hand,


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay after this chapter there will be one. Only one more. If you want anything in it, send me a review telling me how, what where and why. ok? THANKS! NOW BACK TO THE**_ **STORY! Some one DID want a proposal scene so heres my best shot at it.**

Optimus woke up then picked her up feeling her face seeing she had passed out, "Thank goodness," he sighed,

Nighten stirred slightly her head fell planting it self on Optimus' chest,

Optimus stood up shakily and carried her inside walking to his quarters laying her down, "Doctor... Need a doctor." He ran off,

~~hours(1.5 days later)~~~

Nighten groaned waking up looking around from a bed, "Where am I," she rubbed her face seeing ice blue walls with a bed with a curtail around it but there way a section that was pulled back. She smiled great fully seeing Optimus next to her,

Optimus opened his eyes looking and smiled softly, "Hello Nighten,"

Nighten smiled happily and saw his hand was holding hers,

Optimus gently rubbed her hand with his thumb feeling her metal skin, "I do have something to ask... You and only you," he smiled softly,

Nighten looked up at him, "What sir..." She frowned looking at him,

Optimus smiled more and leaned over kissing her audio gently, "Will you stay with me forever?" he let go of her hand leaving a circular object in her hand grinning,

Nighten felt within her hand feeling the object then looked seeing a solid silver ring with 2 leaves and birds together, "I...I.. yes..." she looked up at him sitting up quickly wrapping her arms around him holding him tight closing her eyes tight,

Optimus held her close nuzzling her helm, _"I love you, Nighten."_ he rubbed her back gently,

Nighten had tears running down her face her hands holding bunched pieces of his clothes, _"I love you too~" _

Optimus smiled rocking her closing his eyes, 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright. A viewer by the name of White Tiger Bumblebee has asked for a child between them, so I shall deliver. You guys are welcomed to make requests for stories. Now onto the story! 3 Primus I love do write. Warning its going to go very fast. **_

Optimus had Nighten pressed against his body holding her tight. His hands her on her stomach feeling the bulge concealing a little being. When the onlookers of Iacon had heard the cybertronians were ecstatic. It had been many months since they were bonded and Alpha Trion had since retired. Optimus nuzzled her neck gently hearing her pulse. He had thanked Primus for the gift.

Nighten looked up at him and gently caressed his cheek, "What is wrong my love?"

Optimus looked into her eyes and gently kissed her, "Nothing is wrong... I am just worried... About you.. As well as the little one."

Nighten smiled gently and rubbed his hands, "Every thing will be fine... Lets go for a walk... I know those calm you..."

Optimus purred gently and took her arm, "Alright..." he chuckled, "You know me too well..."

Nighten giggled slightly, "Yes I do my love..."

Optimus walked her to the gardens holding her close and thought deeply. He sat on a bench pulling Nighten onto his lap. Nighten leaned into him closing her eyes.

Optimus rubbed her belly gently purring then sighed looking around seeing the crystallized flowers. Metal vines had grown against statues and arches. A small stream reached its was through the ground. Metallic animals grouped themselves watching for prey.

Optimus started to get nervous then picked her up and walked into the castle he sat her down on the polished floors. He held her close and walked her towards the front to a balcony.

Nighten gasped and bent down and screamed in pain. Optimus picked her up once more and charged towards a medical bay.

Ratchet the medibot came over and saw the prince and saw Nighten in his arms. Ratchet quickly took her and ran laying her down. "I need you to push as hard as you can."

She looked at him and nodded watching Optimus who had a fearful look in his optics.

-hours later-

Ratchet had stepped away when the sparkling had been born. He turned to Optimus and bowed slightly. "She is asking to see you sir."

Optimus looked at him and nodded nervously then walked in moving the curtain seeing his femme and a child. He grinned softly seeing the child.

Nighten smiled at him, "Its a little femme..." She smiled stroking the childs head,

Optimus gently took the femme hearing her squeak, "Sh... my little femme... shh..." he gently held her close smiling.

He finally had a family.

**_The End_**

**_THATS IT! Sorry it had to go really fast :( There is a new story I am writing. SEE YA lATER_**


End file.
